Janam Janam
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Mata sepenuhnya dipejam. Pria itu pernah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari. Setelah Luffy menjadi miliknya, hendaklah mereka tetap bersama. Request by Rofiah.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Law x Fem!Luffy**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Adaptasi lagu Janam Janam**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Janam Janam**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pernah sekali, Trafalgar Law membatin dalam lubuk hati paling dalam. Di sela-sela penantian tidak lama, menggali pemikiran tidak penting tapi mengusik.

"Toraooooooo!"

Apakah di setiap kelahiran, kita akan berjalan bersama seperti ini?

Monkey D. Luffy memekik rewel, rambut mawut diacak jengah. Tangan sontak dilarikan ke atas, menutupi kepala dengan topi jerami kesayangan dari serangan jemari kurus menyisiri mahkota hitam pendek.

"Rapikan rambutmu. Aku tak mau suster membisu kedapatan pengunjung gembel."

Tipikal betina berjiwa _easy going_ nan _tomboy_ parah, mudah berganti suasana hati. Tidak ada yang bisa melukiskan kegembiraan Luffy ingat Law boleh keluar kamar rumah sakit minggu depan.

Di sisi lain, Law pun mendapat sentuhan berupa perasaan bahagia menjalari setiap jaringan saraf, peredaran darah lantas mengalir lancar di setiap urat nadi oleh sebab senyum lima jari dipamer lebar.

Dimula sang surya mengepakkan sayap menghangatkan permukaan bumi, hingga kelak senja datang menjemput malam.

"Wah! Sudah jam berapa ini?! Ace bakal mencekik leherku kalau pulang telat!"

Dengus resah mengudara, tapi tidak disertai dongkol. Tiap pergerakan tubuh terasa ringan kendati otot-otot mulai pegal. Law bersandar letih di atas ranjang, Luffy membantu naik dari atas kursi roda.

Secepat perasaan ringan itu datang, secepat itu pula terpaan angin dingin melambai. Obsidian berpancar tidak rela, ketika Luffy pamit pulang.

Kendati gadis itu bersumpah, besok akan datang menemuinya lagi, di tempat ini.

Kamar rawat Trafalgar Law.

Kepergian Luffy diiringi detak jarum jam.

Pasien khusus diharuskan mendapat istirahat lebih banyak. Kerabat yang hendak membesuk cuma diperkenankan mendapat sedikit batas waktu kunjungan.

Di saat begini, dapatkah Law mengatakan penyakitnya menjadi entitas bisu penanda kemunculan sumber kebahagiaan?

Kali pertama ia bertemu perempuan _tomboy_ di taman rumah sakit, selang infus nyaris tercabut.

Aksi penantian diisi kegiatan monoton. Terlelap, makan, minum obat, berbaring tanpa tindak khusus. Televisi tidak pernah dinyalakan.

Luffy akan datang lagi keesokan hari.

Menghambur heboh mendobrak pintu kamar Law. Suster mengaku Luffy adalah dalang dari semua penyebab gempita tidak karuan hampir tiap hari. Perempuan, tapi tidak ada sopan-sopannya.

Gelak tawa berkumandang di ruang rawat. Disahut dengus singkat penghuni kamar. Luffy akan merengek sok merajuk kemudian, bila Law tidak menyetujui pendapatnya.

Tapi apakah situasi seperti itu dapat disebut-sebut sebagai masa bahagia?

Tatkala biner tajam bertemu tatap titik obsidian cerah, Law menepuk-nepuk paha, menyuruh Luffy naik ke atas ranjang.

Lain dari tipikal gadis yang cenderung doyan drama. Pelipis Luffy mungkin merona, namun masih dilingkupi kepolosan. Tidak ada tindakan spesial, tiada pula tuturan mesra yang dapat diungkapkan lewat kata-kata semanis madu berselimut gurihnya karamel asin.

Gadis itu akan bingung dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia terkena serangan jantung jika masuk dalam kukungan lengan pasien, terutama bila pelipis didaratkan kecup ringan. Akan tetapi, Luffy selalu bilang, ia suka saat Law mendekapnya.

Hangat dan nyaman.

Tersembunyi dengan amat baik, sudut bibir terangkat. Garis senyum amat tipis terulas. Meski raga saling berbeda, namun jiwa mereka tetap satu.

Mata sepenuhnya dipejam.

Pria itu pernah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari.

Setelah Luffy menjadi miliknya, hendaklah mereka tetap bersama.

Selamanya.

"Dadah, Toraooo~~ aku pulang!"

Itu yang diserukan Luffy usai Law berpesan pada gadis energik itu, jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Terus terang, Law paling benci jika suster datang mengingatkan sisa waktu membesuk hampir habis. Luffy pasti langsung meloncat dari ranjang. Panik melihat jam, mengingatkan diri pada kedua kakaknya di rumah.

Ck.

Mengapa harus kakak-kakaknya lagi? Sebegitu pentingkah mereka sampai-sampai Luffy acapkali harus terus menceritakan mereka sangat terperinci?

Ace. Sabo. Ace. Sabo. Ace. Sabo. Siapa yang tidak bosan?

Sejujurnya, Law tidak pernah bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai mereka. Tidak. Law pernah bertemu Ace dan Sabo, tidak terjadi insiden merugikan.

Hanya, Law tidak suka saja.

Kenapa harus ada laki-laki lain?

Paras diusap gusar.

Law tidak bisa, pria itu tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan jelas seberapa kalut emosi yang menerpanya.

Trafalgar Law sama sekali tidak mau berpikir dramatis dalam masa-masa kesunyian di tengah-tengah penantian, merenung seorang diri menunggu kedatangan yang di sayang dalam kegelapan remang.

Kacau.

Belum pernah sebelumnya Law merasa sekacau ini.

"Torao! Lihat apa yang kubawa!"

Entah sejak kapan kalimat ini terpatri dalam kepala Trafalgar Law, terukir permanen dalam benaknya sendiri.

Luffy adalah paginya.

Dan Luffy pula penanda senja.

Luffy adalah derita bagi Law.

Luffy pula pelipur hati Law.

"Hei! Torao! Sesak! Jangan memelukku sekencang itu!"

Setelah Luffy menjadi miliknya, hendaklah mereka tetap bersama.

"Oke! Aku pulang! Dadah!"

Jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dalam pelukan terletak dua dunia. Pada saat itulah, kelereng obsidian berpendar. Hangat mendera sekujur tubuh. Kelebat emosi melingkupi. Jantung berdegup-degup kencang tidak biasa.

Di mana Luffy berada, di sanalah surga. Dalam api asmara yang membara di kedua sisi antara mereka.

Jika boleh berkata jujur, Law berharap api itu tak akan pernah padam, hingga waktu di kemudian hari.

Inilah harapan di balik wajah datar kalem.

"Toraoooo~!"

"Torao!"

"To~ra~oo~"

Perempuan itu adalah kerinduan, laki-laki itu adalah asmara.

Luffy adalah syair, Law sebagai musiknya.

Baiknya bila Law hanya dahaga akan dirinya seorang.

Luffy bagai arak yang terlarut dalam pembuluh darah.

Sudah semestinya Luffy penuhi kewajiban untuk balas mencintai.

"Torao ...?"

"Hm?"

"Aku sayang Torao."

Dengan caranya sendiri.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
